


Compatibilidad

by HayashiNaoDes



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayashiNaoDes/pseuds/HayashiNaoDes
Summary: Entre tantas noticias pesadas y abrumadoras el periódico no dejaba de hacerse un espacio para las secciones de cotilleo y diversión, en especial la de de horóscopos, ofreciendo con detalle a sus lectores los pormenores de cada signo, tal vez demasiados detalles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este texto es sin fines de lucro. Gracias a Eiichiro Oda por su magnífica obra y sus personajes. Esto es un one shot basado en la compatibilidad de los horóscopos.

Era temprano, apenas había indicios de luz en el inmenso cielo azul, el Going Merry era uno de los lugares más tranquilos en el mundo, pues la mayoría de su tripulación dormía plácidamente, excepto por su cocinero. El joven rubio estaba despierto desde varios minutos atrás, alistándose para preparar el desayuno del resto de sus nakama.

Salió a cubierta como de costumbre, encendió el primer cigarrillo del día y esperó paciente. Ese día tenía un aliciente extra para despertar temprano, aunque era un poco tonto a su propio parecer, de cualquier forma ya no tenía nada que perder; todas sus apuestas, todas sus armas, todos sus trucos ya habían sido burlados hasta el cansancio, necesitaba averiguar de algún modo que su destino estaba sellado o tal vez algún día todo cambiaría, pero seguir en la zozobra no era justo, ya no para él, sino para la otra persona.

El cigarrillo se consumió como se habían consumido sus expectativas tras tantos fallos. Se deshizo de la colilla y revisó el horizonte cada vez más iluminado por el incipiente sol, apenas acompañado de las primeras brisas matinales.

Como era de esperarse el periódico llegó a tiempo con los aleteos del News Coo que se apresuró a cobrarle y entregar el diario correspondiente a la fecha, el cual fue recibido con entusiasmo por el cocinero, quien pagó de inmediato y despidió al ave que no tardó ni un segundo en irse para buscar nuevos clientes por el amplio mar.

Sanji suspiró con el montón de hojas echas un rollo, se aseguró de que nadie lo estuviese mirando y se escabulló a sus dominios, que no eran otros que la cocina y la bodega del barco. Con el humo de su siguiente cigarrillo se hizo recuento mental de cómo había tomado esa decisión tan endeble, que al menos le daría algún pretexto respecto a su situación.

 

‒Ah sí… Robin-chawn y Nami-sawn, ellas me lo dijeron el mes pasado ‒se dijo a sí mismo mientras se adentraba en la bodega para evitar cualquier interrupción.

 

El mes pasado las chicas le habían dedicado un especial interés a cierta sección del periódico, principalmente porque en aquella ocasión se encontraban aburridas después de varias semanas sin poder llegar a una isla. Pero el asunto dejó un profundo interés en el cocinero, había descubierto algo para obtener puntos con sus chicas y de paso encontrar a la más indicada, o de lo contrario darse por vencido y aceptar que su situación actual con uno de los miembros de la tripulación era lo que el destino siempre había deparado para él.

 

Era muy temprano como para que alguien más anduviese despierto, aún así cerró la puerta de la bodega con toda precaución y extendió las hojas del periódico para revisarlo. Se deshizo de la sección de noticias, la cual revisaría más tarde, y se quedó en una página ilustrada por el dibujo de dos peces, la cual revisó de forma superficial antes de adentrarse en la seria lectura del texto.

En el fondo debía admitir que guardaba cierto temor por lo que aquel texto podía significar, así que primero lo dejó de lado, encendió otro cigarro y lo puso entre sus labios. Si dos cigarros a la vez no lo calmaban ya nada lo haría. Ahora sí, se juró a sí mismo que sin importar lo que la compatibilidad del horóscopo le deparara, él sería un hombre y lo aceptaría.

Se recargó en unos costales para estar más cómodo y extendió de nuevo las hojas para comenzar su lectura.

En la página principal se describía de la forma más concisa todos los posibles detalles que componían el carácter de aquellos nacidos entre el veinte de febrero y el veinte de marzo. El rubio fue tomado interés pues su perfil se ajustaba de una forma inquietante a la descripción, al grado de que ya no necesitó prender cigarrillos cuando los otros se le acabaron.

Su lectura fluida avanzó pronto y enseguida encontró donde se decía las expectativas para cada uno de los doce signos con su respectiva ilustración y un práctico indicador de cinco corazones, que según la cantidad que estuviesen en color rojo se entendía que esa sería la mejor o peor opción para intentar una relación.

Al fin era el momento de la verdad, ese había sido todo el embrollo que había tenido su cabeza ocupada durante esas semanas. Su corazón comenzó a latir con cierta fuerza y se detuvo antes de comenzar a leer la sección.

Era cierto que estaba fastidiado de ser rechazado por las mujeres y aún así nunca cambiaría, para él todas eran unas damas; bellas, sublimes, adorables, todas merecían ser amadas, alabadas, respetadas. Pero el destino le había puesto una trampa, y en vez de aceptar en sus brazos la esbelta cintura de una dama, sostenía el fornido cuerpo de un marimo idiota. 

Aún así no podía dejar de sentirse emocionado, con todas sus expectativas en alto después de sentirse tan identificado con la descripción, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño listado con nombres y fechas. 

La primera, por orden cronológico era la arqueóloga del grupo, emocionado leyó la primera frase que seguía al dibujo de los dos peces y unas ondas de agua, representando así a piscis y acuario. Eso elevó más las ilusiones de Sanji, creyendo que serían signos de alta compatibilidad y topándose con un desaire.

Zanjando toda expectativa el texto decía “Buena idea pero una relación de amigos es mejor”. Resignado pasó a la siguiente opción que correspondía a la navegante.

Ahora eran los peces y un cangrejo lo que ilustraba el periódico, antes que el texto se fijó en los cinco corazones, y encontró que solo dos y la mitad del tercero tenían color. Molesto por ello se limitó a buscar si había alguno con los cinco corazones en color y para su sorpresa sí lo había. 

El dibujo que acompañaba al de su signo era el de un escorpión, y la frase inicial no podía ser más contundente “Todas las posibilidades de éxito”. Lo único que pudo pensar era que aún no conocía a alguien de dicho signo, revisó las fechas, hizo memoria y se quedó estupefacto.

El que pagó las culpas fue el periódico, siendo pisoteado por el cocinero hasta que se dio cuenta que eso no servía de mucho, y por otro lado ya no tenía tiempo. Volvió a acomodar lo mejor posible las hojas, y regresó a su cocina. Necesitaba regular sus emociones y lo único que lograba hacerlo era cocinar.

Preparó un desayuno que superaba lo planeado, pues el esmero minucioso consiguió platillos exquisitos y esta vez no sólo para las chicas, sino para toda la tripulación.

La hora de servirles llegó y su cocina se convirtió en un circo, con todos haciendo ruido y devorando lo servido. Era de esperarse que sólo unos cuantos notaran el exceso de detalles para un desayuno normal, aún así nadie lo dijo, únicamente la navegante se aventuró a preguntar por el periódico.

‒Oh Nami-sawn aquí está, lo he comprando para ti esta mañana.

Como era de esperarse la joven notó que el susodicho se encontraba bastante vapuleado, pero no hizo comentario alguno, sólo lo tomó y salió de la cocina dando gracias al cocinero.

‒Luego lo leeré yo ‒aseguró una voz atona reconocida por todos como la de Zoro.

Un poliedro de miradas se formó entre la navegante, Robin, Sanji y el susodicho espadachín. Casi al mismo tiempo se vio al rubio atacando con gritos al de cabello verde, mientras que Nami se encogía de hombros.

‒Idiota, yo se le compré sólo a Nami-sawn, aparte me sorprende que un cabeza dura como tú sepa leer.

Y para variar y no perder la costumbre, el agredido respondió con más gritos, y estos a su vez dieron paso a los golpes, mientras el resto de la tripulación hacía lo posible por salir ilesa de la cocina.

Afuera ya se notaba que sería un día con buen clima y Nami no anunció ningún problema en continuar con la navegación establecida hacía su próxima isla, la cual prometía ser tropical por el buen clima que ofrecía estando aún a varias millas de distancia. Para todos eso era un día normal, y cada quien, al lograr escapar de la cocina, se dirigió a hacer sus actividades normales del día. Excepto la arqueóloga y la navegante.

Ambas se dirigieron a tomar el Sol, aunque en realidad aprovechaban para intercambiar sus impresiones respecto a lo acontecido y determinar lo que sucedía con el cocinero.

 

‒Así que cayó en la trampa ‒comentó la pelinegra a su nakama.

‒Él siempre muerde el anzuelo ‒le guiñó un ojo y extendió las páginas todas maltratadas por los pisotones‒ es tal y como se esperaba, aunque no creo en estas cosas, es imposible guiarse por la posición de unas estrellas para determinar el destino de las personas ¿No crees?

Robin se limitó a asentir, aunque a decir verdad lo que decía el periódico era un retrato obvio del cocinero, algo muy curioso, pero no por ello una verdad absoluta.

‒Espadachín-san lo quería leer, de seguro que lo encontrará interesante.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron ampliamente, aunque ninguna tenía malas intenciones, sino todo lo contrario. Y por ello se olvidaron del diario para que fuese encontrado por Zoro de forma “casual”.

 

El único preocupado por detener la pelea fue el médico de abordo, pues como era costumbre sus nakama tenían más de una herida en proceso de sanar, y él no estaba para hacer milagros, si les decía que la herida necesitaba cuidados era porque no había otra manera de mantenerlos vivos, y listos para verdaderas batallas.

De ahí que el renito irrumpiera en la batalla y se hiciera con al menos uno de los implicados para darle fin al asunto, aunque para ello tuvo que usar de un de sus formas de batalla, la única capaz de soportar entrometerse entre esos dos.

‒¡Suéltame! ‒le exigía Zoro al verse transportado como un bulto en el hombro de Chopper.

‒Lo… lo lamento Zoro pero tus heridas… ¡Tus heridas tienen que curarse!

Aunque temeroso cumplió su objetivo y dejó tirado al espadachín sobre alguna parte lejana a la cocina, pero sobre la cubierta del barco, para pasar a huir de la furia de Zoro, quien debía reconocer que sus heridas aún resentían las batallas, incluso la absurda discusión con Sanji lo había dejado bastante mal. Se apoltronó ahí donde Chopper lo tirara y después de un rato notó que cerca estaba el periódico causante de todo el problema.

Se hizo de las maltrechas hojas, creyendo que ahí encontraría alguna noticia que hubiese preocupado o molestado al cocinero con cejas de espiral. Pero no, aunque podía deducir que su atención se había centrado en una sección muy especial, ahí lo último que había eran noticias. Bufó molesto, dispuesto a deshacerse de las páginas, pero las volvió a mirar.

Habían sido de verdad apaleadas por los pies del cocinero, eso ya era suficiente tentación para querer leerlo.

A punto estuvo de hacerlo, cuando una certera patada le arrebató el periódico, que terminó partido por la mitad y aún más destrozado que antes.

‒¡Idiota, lo iba a leer! ‒reclamó Zoro.

‒Con tu cerebro tan reducido no hubieras entendido nada, cabeza de alga.

Antes de que Zoro se pusiera en pie regresó el reno a toda velocidad, sólo para llevarse al rubio, casi arrollándole.

‒No me importa si termino amarrándolos, no los puedo dejar pelear ‒sentenció Chopper.

Los papeles bajaron por el aire revoloteando hasta caer cerca de Zoro, quien aún los pudo rescatar, para confirmar sus sospechas.

‒Todas las… posibi… posibilidades de… é…xito, y cinco corazones ‒sonrió y se llevó lo que quedaba de la página para poder leerla a gusto, ante la frustración del cocinero que se moría de la vergüenza y del coraje, Sanji sólo quería patearle la sonrisa a Zoro por avergonzarlo de esa forma.

‒Suéltame ‒le pidió a Chopper, y el renito, al ver la expresión de su nakama accedió. El rubio de inmediato sacó un cigarro y se fue en la dirección opuesta para fumarlo.

Por su parte el médico se dijo a sí mismo que no los entendía, por mucho que fueran sus nakama no los entendía, pero al menos había cumplido su función.

‒Nunca había visto un periódico tan resistente.

‒Es tan fuerte como ellos dos, ¿no, Navegante-san?

‒Eso parece.

Al parecer las únicas que disfrutaban todo el asunto eran las chicas mugiwara, quienes seguían la acción desde un punto seguro en la proa.

 

Como era de esperarse el día continúo su ritmo normal, el Going Merry se acercó más a la siguiente isla, Usopp configuró nuevos inventos, Nami rectificó mapas, Robin confirmó datos sobre la nueva isla, Chopper hizo medicinas, y Luffy, bueno Luffy fue él mismo. Así como Sanji tuvo un bloqueo mental para lograr sobrevivir ese día, mientras atendía a sus chicas como era costumbre.

Hasta la hora de la comida, a la que solo faltaba Zoro por llegar. Y como ya todos estaban muy concentrados en sus platos, tuvo que forzarse a buscarlo por el barco.

 

‒¡Marimo de mierda, ¿dónde estás?! ‒canturreaba con obvia molestia hasta dar con él.

Se había quedado dormido, con el pedazo de periódico abrazado, haciendo que el bloqueo mental de Sanji cediera y volviera su frustración. Lo primero que hizo fue despertarlo a patadas, y enseguida arrebatarle el trozo de papel, y aunque su conciencia le dictaba que debía destruirlo, sus sentimientos más profundos le pedían que lo guardara, y eso hizo.

‒Ya levántate, es hora de comer ‒a regañadientes le hizo caso y se puso en pie.

‒Ven aquí ‒lo atrajo por la cintura y aprovechó que nadie estaba para molestarlos y besó al cocinero. Éste forcejeó, aún estaba molesto con él por el asunto del periódico, pero también sentía culpa, pues había deseado que su compatibilidad fuese con alguna de las chicas, y no con Zoro, y aún así se había encontrado con aquella contundente frase que lo relacionaba más con el marimo, y le daba el visto bueno a su relación. Así terminó aceptando el beso, y cooperando bastante con el mismo.

‒¿Lo leíste?

Sanji aún tenía sus dudas respecto a la habilidad lectora del espadachín, pero este le afirmo que lo había hecho.

‒No creo en esas cosas, pero es molesto lo bien que nos describe.

‒Lo sé, es como si alguien se dedicará a escribir relatos amorosos de nosotros.

‒Nadie haría eso.

‒Eso espero, y si lo hacen que al menos cambien mi nombre, o las chicas se van a decepcionar.

Zoro lo miró con el cejo fruncido. Lo entendía, o al menos trataba de hacerlo, y amaba cada defecto y cada virtud del cocinero, pero eso no implicaba que le hiciera gracia todo el tiempo ser desplazado por las chicas.

‒Idiota.

‒Idiota tú.

Ahora ambos tenían el cejo fruncido y más que abrazados estaban listos para los golpes.

‒No, tú eres el idiota.

Y sin más, la pelea dio inicio, tal y como era de esperarse en ellos, aunque ya para ambos había quedado claro que el éxito dependía de sus propias acciones, no de las predicciones en el horóscopo.

**Author's Note:**

> Por si a alguien le interesaba, aquí están las compatibilidades (muy resumidas) del resto de los mugiwara con Sanji.
> 
> Robin: 6 de febrero, Acuario. (Buena idea pero una relación de amigos es mejor)  
> Sanji: 2 de marzo, piscis. (Puede ser un paraíso privado o un infierno en la tierra)  
> Usopp: 1 de abril, Aries. (Combinación difícil con bastantes retos)  
> Luffy: 5 de mayo, Tauro. (Muy buena relación de compañerismo y actividad social)  
> Nami: 3 de Julio, cáncer. (Les puede ir bien, pero también les puede ir muy mal)  
> Zoro: 11 de noviembre, Escorpio. (Todas las posibilidades de éxito)  
> Chopper: 24 de diciembre, capricornio. (Combinación excelente, aunque pueda haber dudas)
> 
> Como pueden ver Zoro tiene todas las de ganar, en este link ( http://www.arcanos.com/U_Compatible.asp?q=PIS-SCO_compatibilidad-entre-piscis-y-escorpio-signos-zodiacales-compatibles ) podrán leer la compatibilidad completa de ellos, es bastante interesante el nivel de coincidencias.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, y sus comentarios y críticas.


End file.
